<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>同情兄 by majorana1458</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373906">同情兄</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorana1458/pseuds/majorana1458'>majorana1458</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorana1458/pseuds/majorana1458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>多年情敌成情人</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aries Mu/Cancer Deathmask, Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka, Virgo Shaka/Cancer DeathMask</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>同情兄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迪斯马斯克暗恋穆。</p><p>从小的时候他给穆当家教开始，他就在自己心里偷偷地给这个教皇陛下的亲徒弟挖了个洞，专门用于埋葬自己对他复杂的情愫。后来他在北欧复活，知道穆和沙加趁他还在冰地狱受苦的那段时间好上了，经常千里传音，嫉妒到几乎发疯，时刻监听二人的对话，调频到他们的波段搞破坏不说，还在背后挑拨二人关系，并有意无意地骚扰沙加。</p><p>沙加被迪斯搅的烦不胜烦，约迪斯出来摊牌，两个人脾气都不好，没理论几句就骂起来了，骂着骂着他们就去开房了。</p><p>迪斯知道自己打不过沙加，于是事先喝了酒壮胆，这样一来发生了什么事，也可以推锅给醉酒。沙加后来回忆说，迪斯喝醉了以后一边骂一边往他怀里钻，还揉他下体，他就有反应了。而迪斯觉得沙加也挺卑鄙的，又出轨又对一个醉鬼下手，但是他条件好又跟自己很像（迪斯最生气的就是沙加懂的他都懂，为什么穆不选他），所以跟他拍拖能报复穆，这使得迪斯有种扭曲的快意。</p><p>后来女神把圣斗士们全员复活，大家都因为获得了新生命而充满了对生活的热情，这时候沙加亲自去巨蟹宫求婚，说要娶迪斯，迪斯想反正没什么理由拒绝也不敢拒绝，处女宫又和巨蟹宫相距不远，日后爬楼不需要花费太大精力，而且两个宫都需要修缮，这段时间里两人恰好得一块找女神借宿，就答应了。</p><p>婚后迪斯问沙加为什么要和他结婚，沙加说，觉得他是第一次，迪斯看反应也是第一次，因此他要对迪斯负责。迪斯倒也没敢说他被千人骑万人插的事，就佯装羞涩嗯嗯称是。沙加继续说，再后来谈着谈着谈出感情了，又觉得迪斯没他不行，战斗力弱的一逼还没骨气，之前也帮迪斯守过巨蟹宫，感觉不坏，这不就和夫妻没什么区别么，不如在一起试试，相处不好散了就是，都是男人没那么多纠缠。迪斯又婉转地问，沙加为什么要背叛穆，沙加说是因为冲动，新婚之夜迪斯又问了一次，沙加才承认那天来见迪斯的时候就是觉得迪斯是想抢他，以为迪斯喜欢他，又知道迪斯之前跟木头直男阿布罗狄百般暗示，却被阿布一句话捅碎玻璃心的惨痛经历，想以他渊博的见识开导迪斯来着，结果看迪斯一边骂人一边哭一边往他怀里钻，用词和表现都特别像个脆弱的小姑娘，就怜悯之心发作了。</p><p>迪斯其实不怎么信，毕竟沙加这人自己也承认过缺乏慈悲心，但床也上了证也领了，随便吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>